The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to objects and memory.
Generally, memory stores information for use by a computer. Types of memory may include random-access memory (RAM), disk storage, and virtual memory. Furthermore, computer memory, such as RAM, may operate at high-speeds, as opposed to disk storage that provides slow-to-access program and data storage but in turn has more storage. Typically, memory adds significant cost to software services. As such, a way to reduce cost is to copy data from the RAM and swap the copied RAM data with data on a disk storage. Then, if the copied RAM data is needed again, the copied RAM data may be read back from the disk storage. Furthermore, if storage on the RAM is further reduced, then additional data may be removed from the RAM and stored on the disk storage to make room for incoming data on the RAM.